Meeting of Generations
by Twins of Power
Summary: The horde has a plan to defeat the great rebellion. This plan involves time travel, and encounter of two generations of the great rebellion. Will the She-ras be able to prevent this plan from being executed? the image used on the cover was taken from the pinterest and was made by @foervraengd.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting of Generations

N / A: I have no character attached to She-ra princess of power, She-ra and the princesses of power or He-man and the masters of the universe. The image used on the cover was taken from the pinterest and was made by foervraengd.

N / A: This fanfic is not related to any other fanfiction I have written. I do not speak English, so I need a lot of help from google translate.

N / A: I watched the new She-ra and I really loved the idea that the drawing is following. So after watching the episodes again, an idea came to me. What if both the princesses of power met?

* * *

Chapter 1.

'' Ah, Bow? Tell us again why we are in the whispering woods. '' Adora asked.

'' Queen Angela asked us to see how much the forest was damaged in battle. ''

''A battle we won! '' Glimmer exclaimed with joy. "The princess's alliance has returned and is now stronger than ever. I mean, it's not that we do not need the forest to protect us, but now we know we can defend ourselves. "

Adora nodded, but was silent.

'You are quiet. What's wrong, Adora?'' Glimmer asked.

"I don't know, just a weird feeling." She looked at the still frozen trees. '' It should be nothing, come on, the sooner we finish this mission better. ''

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other and decided to move on.

xxXXXxx

'' Ah, that's perfect! '' Entrapta exclaimed.

"What's your new toy going to do?" Scorpia asked intrigued.

'' IT'S NOT A TOY! By means of the runic stone here from the Fright Zone I was able to build a kind of teletransporter, but it only goes to a specific time. I need to get this straight. "She took another tool.

'' I do not think it will be necessary. Can this be used as a weapon? '' Catra asked.

'' Like I said, just as a teleporter. He'll be able to send anyone for that time here, look! "She showed the monitor the exact year.

'' Wow, that's too old! '' She said with a smile. '' Well, Hordak said he wanted news about how to destroy the rebellion once and for all. What if...''

'' What if the answer is in the past? It is very common for stories to recur at some point in the timeline. '' Entrapta descended head down of the ceiling. (A / N: There's no logic she's on the ceiling, but we've seen she's pretty crazy.)

"Wait, what?" Scorpia asked confused.

"It means that somewhere in the past there already was a Scorpia that worked for the Horde. And her reality is very much like ours. "Feline explained and turned to Entrapta again. '' Can you find that time frame? Maybe if we find out and go there ... "

'' Can we destroy the rebellion? '' Scorpia responded this time, winning Felina's applause.

''That's right. So you get, entrapta? "She asked.

''It is not necessary. Before you came in I was already doing this. This is their time! Of our ancestors! ''

'' So you mean we can go? '' Scorpia rejoiced again.

''Yes, we are going. Intrapta, open the portal. We're going now. ''

'' But what about Hordak? ''

"He told me that I can do whatever I need without having to ask for his permission. Let's go now!''

Entrapta smiled, rubbed his hands and began to set the portal.

* * *

A/N:Tell me what you found and if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

'' AH, THAT'S VERY GOOD! '' Entrapta exclaimed as soon as the portal began to take shape.

'' Okay, we go to the past. But we can't say anything about our time. "Catra looked at Scorpia.

''Why not?''

"Well, basically if we talk about our time or anything they do not know, we're in a lot of danger of changing things."

Entrapta explained. '' At best we'd just change something insignificant like our names or ages. ''

"But worse?" Scorpia asked.

'' We would cease to exist. '' That was the answer.

'' So it's not to talk about our time, okay, and what else? Just go there and ask for information on how to end the rebellion? ''

'' More or less this ... '' Catra waved her hand. '' Ready? ''

The portal has been fully opened.

'' Ready. Ah, before I forget, I have a control to make the portal open again should anything happen. '' Entrapta interrupted.

"Ready!" Scorpia smiled and the three of them entered the portal.

xxXXXxx

They left in a very foggy place.

'' Wow, okay. Where are we? "Scorpia asked and Entrapta took out a tablet.

"According to the information I took from the rune stone, we are close to the old fright zone. We should go there! "She pointed.

'' So that's where we're going, '' Catra said.

xxXXXxx

''In the future''

After a few hours, the trio returned to the kingdom of Brightmoon and was met by a guard saying they were late for dinner.

'' Queen Angela is waiting for you in the dining room. '' He withdrew after saying this, motioning for them to follow him.

Glimmer gave a frustrated sigh.

'' If we had come when I said ... ''

"Ah stop, you will not say that was not funny." Adora smiled.

'' It was funny to you, '' Bow defended himself. '' I did not find it funny. ''

"What was funny?" Angela asked after they entered the room.

''Bow. Who lost sight of us and started to freak out. "Adora replied.

'' Yes, he 'lost' us from sight. '' Glimmer emphasized the word and made a sign of quotation marks.

'' It was not funny, I thought the horde had caught you! ''

"You're very desperate." Glimmer replied.

"I think your adventure was interesting," Angela commented with a smile on her face.

'' It was, and ... '' Adora was interrupted when they saw something shining behind Adora, who stood up.

'' BUT WHAT ?! '' Bow stood up.

'' Adora ... '' They heard a male voice call.

"It's coming from the sword!" Adora spoke and drew the sword that loosened from her hands and floated in the air.

''Adora...''

"Who are you?" Adora asked. At this moment everyone at the table had stood up.

"I am Light Hope. Guardian of the crystal castle." The voice spoke.

"I know Light Hope and you're not her!" Adora said as Bow drew the arrow and pointed at the sword.

'' I am Light Hope, I am just not the Light Hope that you know. I'm from the past, more specifically from the time of the first She-ra. "He explained.

'' Then why are you here? '' Angela asked as the three young men looked at each other in shock.

''Three women of his time came to ours. They pose a threat to the entire timeline. ''

"Three women?" Glimmer asked. '' What were they like? ''

'' I can say something better. Their names. Entrapta, Catra and Scorpia. "He replied.

'' What do they want in their time? '' Bow lowered his bow.

''We don`t know yet. But I need you to come and take them to their place. ''

'' You say it's from the time of the first She-ra, so why can't she take care of it? '' Glimmer asked.

'' The She-ra of my time has its own responsibilities to care for, has its own villains to contend with and the planet to save. These are **your** enemies and the more intact the timeline gets, the better for everyone. ''

'' How do we know it's not a trick? '' Glimmer asked again.

'' For I am communicating with you by the sword of Adora. ''

"He's right," Bow commented.

'' And when are we going? '' Adora asked.

"At dawn I will open a portal to the crystal castle. Before sending you to face the horde, you should know a little more about our time. ''

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

The three girls reached the ancient fright zone and were impressed by what they saw.

"This is uglier than our fright zone." Scorpia commented.

'' I agree, and that confirms that we are really here! '' Entrapta exclaimed with joy, which soon became a serious face. '' But, we do not think about how we get in. '' She looked at Felina.

'' Let's invade. See those ventilation ducts? "The cat pointed.

'' Those who are full of soldiers around? '' Entrapta asked.

''Yes. Look, if we're careful we can go over the pipes to the opening, I can see, the soldiers are robots and they will not realize we'll be there. Now be quiet and come after me. ''

Carefully, the three of them managed to enter the great fortress, but without their knowledge they were being watched by a little blue spy.

"Hmmm, that might be interesting. Lord Hordak will want to know why they are here ... "He followed them all the way into the fortress.

After a while walking in the ventilation ducts they came to the throne room.

'' Here, here, here." Entrapta stopped and the three of them approached the duct grid to look into the huge room. Then a loud noise was heard and they were silenced even more to hear.

''Damn it! Mantanna. "They heard a voice shout and saw a blue-skinned man sitting on the throne.

After a minute a funny man came into the room, he had huge eyes and was orange.

'' Yes ... yes, oh mighty? ''

Without a word the blue-skinned man pressed a button and the other fell into a trapdoor.

'' Something upset you, Hordak? '' They heard a female voice say and a woman very much like Shadow came up the stairs to the throne.

"You know very well what bothers me, Shadow Weaver." He shouted. '' She-ra again. ''

The three of them looked at each other in surprise. So this was the ancestor of Shadow Weaver!

'' We'll get her, Hordak, just calm down. At the moment we do not know where She-ra is while she's not saving people, but it's a matter of time for that to change. "

The three girls looked at each other again and Entrapta whispered.

'' They do not know who She-ra is! ''

'' Another problem, we also will not be able to talk about who she is. '' Scorpia commented in the same tone of voice as Entrapta.

'' Exactly, if my calculations are correct, and they are, at this time there is also an Adora. ''

'' Psiu, be quiet. '' Catra looked back at the scene and they both did the same.

"Where is Feline?" Hordak asked.

'' I'm here, Horrrrdaak. '' A voice that sounded very cat-like approached, and the three of them saw a tall, black-haired woman wearing a red body.

'' Tell me, Catra, HOW did your entire squad again lose to She-ra again? ''

She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

''Do not need to answer. I'm surrounded by idiots! "He shook his head. '' Do the following, get your squad and find our spy. He told me he has news of the rebellion and I want them! ''

Without a word, Catra left the room with clenched fists.

While the other Catra watched her ancestor leave. '' How does she have the patience to deal with it? '' She whispered. '' Let's follow her. ''

''NOT EVEN. HORDAK! "They heard a voice cry out near them and the duct grid they were looking at was ripped out. In a matter of seconds they were out of the ventilation duct and being held by soldiers.

''Well well well. What do we have here? '' Hordak asked as Imp ascended the throne and sat on his master's shoulder.

"Rebels, no doubt." Shadow Weaver, he exclaimed.

"We're not rebels, we're part of the horde!" Scorpia replied.

'' Liar. '' Shadow Weaver spoke again.

'' We are not liars, we are part of the horde, we are not just the horde of this time! '' Entrapta commented.

'' Take them to the dungeon ... '' Shadow Weaver was interrupted.

'' Wait. '' Hordak stood up. '' You said 'this time'. What does that mean?''

"We came from the future. I am Catra and these are Scorpia and Entrapta. We knew that at that time the reality is similar to ours. ''

'' So we came to learn how we can improve our fight against the princesses and the rebellion they are forming. '' Entrapta continued.

'' Release them. '' Hordak sat down again as his soldiers released the girls.

"I've dealt with time travel before. I know that you can't talk much of your own time, but I warn you, whatever you can talk about your time you will talk. Understood?''

'' Yes, '' Catra replied. '' So let's start with that. In our time we also have trouble with a She-ra, but our She-ra does not completely control her powers. What tips can you give us about how to beat it? ''

'' Well, that depends. Do you want to end her, bring her to your side, or make her prisoner? "He gave the options.

''Second option.''

'' Bring her to your side. Well, I've been working on something to bring Adora to our side again, but I think I can duplicate and deliver to you to use on your She-ra. "Shadow Weaver commented. '' I ask you to go to my lab and wait for me there. ''

'' The guards will accompany you. '' Hordak gave the order and she was led from the room.

'' Friendly, '' Scorpia commented.

Shadow Weaver turned to Hordak. '' You have a plan, do not you? I would not help these girls just because you 'understand' their side. "

"They will help us defeat our She-ra. Think, if we eliminate our She-ra, theirs will not exist! "He began to laugh.

"The two sides win," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.

Just as promised, Light Hope opened a portal the next day and Adora, Glimmer and Bow traversed it, appearing in the crystal castle.

The first thing that shocked Adora was the difference this place had from what she had seen with her Light Hope there in the future.

'' Welcome. '' The ground trembled and Light Hope appeared in a cascade of lights. '' Let's not waste time because something happened. So I'll tell you the most important parts ... ''

'' What happened? '' Glimmer asked.

'' Your villains have already met their ancestors. '' That was the answer. '' Again, we're running out of time, because I need to get you downstairs as fast as we can. ''

'' Wait, down? Is not the castle on the ground? "Adora asked.

'' No, this castle is hidden in the clouds. It is good that you have asked this, because few people know the location of this place. ''

'' Wow ... '' Bow whispered and Glimmer nodded in agreement.

"Well, the horde has control of the planet, and the great rebellion grows every day. Their leader is She-ra's alter ego, and now the most important thing you should know: besides me, only four people on the entire planet know who She-ra is. This is one of the best kept secrets in the universe. ''

'' WHAT? '' The three screamed in surprise, especially Adora.

'' In your time it's okay to reveal who She-ra is, but not here. That is, Adora, you will not change unless you have to, otherwise let our She-ra fight. ''

'' But it's okay for us to show up there? '' Glimmer asked worriedly.

"The horde has the three villains of the future as an advantage over the rebellion, and I think it's only fair that the rebellion is ready for them to appear in battle. I'll send you out of the whispering woods, into the forest and the trees will show the way to the rebel camp. Search for rebel leader and explain what is happening. Good luck. '' A portal opened and they passed, appearing outside a very colorful forest.

"Well, this place is very different from the forest we know." Bow looked at the trees.

"Shall we stand here admiring the forest or shall we enter?" Adora asked as she entered the forest.

They both looked at each other and followed her friend inside.

'''Adora What happened? "Bow asked. '' You have been stranger since Light Hope talked about She-ra. ''

"One of the greatest secrets in the universe," she repeated. '' One of the best kept secrets and in my time everyone knows ... '' She replied. '' I'm just thinking what the first She-ra will think about it ... ''

'' Who cares if she does not approve that you do not keep this secret? You do not have to hide it, she needs. "Glimmer asked and took Adora's arm.

'' Glimmer is right. She can think whatever she wants, you too are She-ra. "Bow nodded.

Adora opened a small smile. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and lifted her head.

'' This is the Adora I know. '' Bow hugged her.

'' Hey ... '' They heard Glimmer and saw her motioning for them to approach her and that's what they did. As they looked behind the tree, they saw a large camp, with several people pacing back and forth with guns and food.

'' Where will they be? '' Adora asked.

After searching for a while, Bow pointed in one direction.

'' Look there! ''

Two women and a man entered the camp talking. The man was red, had a mustache and the way of dressing was very similar to that of Bow. One of the women had long pink hair that ran even slightly before her waist. The other woman had blond hair that ran down her back and wore a red body with a white long-sleeved blouse.

'' CAUTION! '' They turned in time to see a woman on a broom arrive, but they could not get away from her and they all fell into the middle of the camp.

'' Oh, we should train the landings more. '' the woman said.

'' You're right, Madame. '' The broom agreed, and they both stood up.

The three young men placed a hand on their heads and looked around, seeing everyone in the camp looking at them.

'' Are you okay? '' They heard a voice ask. As they lifted their heads, they saw the blonde woman with her hand stretched out to them.

Adora took the woman's hand and stood up, while Bow and Glimmer did the same.

'' I think so, '' Bow replied, then asked. '' Oh, we were looking for the rebel leader. We need to talk to her. ''

The pink-haired woman asked. '' And why do you need to talk to her? ''

"It has to do with time travel, future and past and also is about the horde. Is there a place we can talk privately?" Glimmer replied.

The three of them looked at each other and the blonde spoke. '' Come with us. '' They led them to a large tent, after closing it, the blonde turned to them and introduced herself.

'' I am the leader of the great rebellion, my name is Adora and these are Glimmer and Bow. Who are you and what did the horde do?''


	5. Chapter 5

TheSorceressQuenn: Yes, in the new show everyone knows that Adora is She-ra. I watched and personally enjoyed it, but this was one of the few details that disappointed me.

CHAPTER 5.

A / N: I'll be identifying the characters as 1 and 2. Ex: 1 belongs to '' She-ra the princess of power '' and 2 belongs to '' She-ra and the princesses of power. ''

The three teenagers looked at each other, but it was Adora 2 who took the courage to speak.

"We came from the future. We are his descendants. In our time the horde is trying to conquer the kingdoms of Etheria, but that is not why we came. ''

'' We came because three villains of the horde came in their time with the intention of defeating us. '' Bow 2 continued. "They chose this time because it is very similar to ours. The names of these villains are: Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta. ''

The three rebels looked at each other in alarm, and Bow 1 spoke.

''This is a big problem. If you are talking to us, then they have already found the ancestors. ''

'' Yes. '' Bow 2 nodded.

"And following the logic, your names must be ..." Glimmer 1 spoke, but was interrupted by his descendant.

''That's right. I'm Glimmer and those are Adora and Bow. ''

xxXXXxx

'' Wait, will I have to deal with two Bows? '' Kowl asked after receiving the news.

'' Yes, you will. '' Adora 1 replied and placed a map on the table. "Well, we're here, Bright Moon is to the east, which means that if the horde attacks with this 'time travelers', they will attack here." She pointed to a specific spot on the map.

"That means we'll have to wait around for the attack. Literally. "Adora 2 commented.

"There's not much we can do right now. So yes, we will have to wait. "The rebel leader agreed.

"I still can not believe you're our offspring." Bow 1 spoke with a smile.

''We are. And we have practically the same skills. I am one of the best archers of Etheria, Glimmer has power of tele transport and is the princess of Bright Moon and Adora is also ... "He almost spoke She-ra, but managed to say something else. "One of the greatest warriors on the planet." He smiled nervously.

'' Great archer? How about we train together? I'd love to see your skills. ''

''Really? We can?''

'' But of course, come on. '' The two got up.

'' Remember to be prepared for an attack. '' Adora 1 remembered as they went out.

'' Can we see the camp? '' Glimmer 2 asked and her ancestor nodded.

"Are you two coming?" She asked the two blondes.

'' Go on. I want to talk to Adora. '' Adora 1 replied. Both Glimmers left the tent and the rebel leader looked at the other princess.

'' My friends may not have noticed Bow's slip, but I did. You also have a secret, do not you? A very strong secret. ''

She nodded. "In my time things are a bit different. Is there a more private place to talk? ''

Adora 1 nodded and got up. '' Come on, I know a place in the forest that we can talk about quietly about. I always go there when I need to relax or think. ''

The two left the tent and Adora 1 whistled, moments later appeared a beautiful white horse with orange mane.

"Swiftwind?" Adora 2 whispered.

'' No, this is Spirit. A great friend of mine. "Adora 1 climbed onto the horse and held out her hand to the teenage girl.

Adora 2 climbed up on the horse and held firmly at the rebel leader's waist as they left the base of the camp.

'' Where are they going? '' Glimmer 2 asked.

Her ancestor shrugged.

xxXXXxx

In the Fright Zone.

''This is amazing! Lots of technology that we do not have access to in our world! I want that! "Entrapta ran to one of the tables with monitors.

"This is where we monitor the footsteps of the rebels. Unfortunately they are getting better at hiding in the crowd. "Hordak exclaimed.

"Have you ever tried facial recognition over the satellite?" Felina 2 asked.

''Miaaauu. But of courrrrrse we do, just as we have trrrried forrrr our rrrobots. "Catra 1 appeared at the door, next to Entrapta 1 and Scorpia 1.

'' Quickly the presentations. These are your descendants and have the same name of yours, now we have more important matters. Shadow Weaver, did you bring the potion? ''

'' Yes. '' She held up the vial with the potion.

'' Quick presentation ... '' Scorpia 2 whispered and Entrapta 2 nodded.

'' You get used to it. '' Entrapta 1 exclaimed.

Hordak looked at the three teenagers. "But before we give you our potion, we'd like to test first to see if it works. You understand, do not you? ''

'' Test in who exactly? "Catra asked.

'' That's none of your business. '' That was the answer. '' Now we need a distraction. ''


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the delay to post! I was not having ideas about this story, but now the inspiration has returned.

Shiranai Atsune: Yes, that's exactly the idea.

CHAPTER 6.

'' It's amazing how different things are here ... '' Adora 2 exclaimed as they rode through the forest.

Espirito stopped in a small forest. It was very beautiful and exalted tranquility.

'' Now we can talk. '' Adora 1 came down from Spirit and helped her descendant down. '' You do not ride much, do you? ''

'' No, Ventania and I met only a few weeks ago. We rode a little. ''

They stared at each other for a moment until Adora 1 broke the silence.

'' So Bow knows? ''

The rebel leader watched the teenager take a deep breath and start pacing.

'' Yes, he does, '' she replied. '' Just like Glimmer and the rest of the planet. Look, I know you have to keep this secret, the other She-ras also kept this secret, but when I first became She-ra my friends, who at the time I considered enemies, they were together with me and they saw me transform. About the rest of the planet knowing, well, I did not know this had to be a secret, so I was transform in front of everyone! This is also the result of something very simple: before turning She-ra, I had never heard of her! And I know you must be judging me for not keeping this secret ... ''

"Wow wow wow, wait." Adora 1 raised her hands in front of her body. "It's a lot to digest!" She laughed. ''Calm down. I'm not judging you. You are She-ra too, each one helps the way you want and find it best, whether you're hiding the secret or not. What impressed me is that no one has spoken to you about your abilities as She-ra. Has not the Sorceress of Grayskull or Light Hope come in contact with you? ''

'' Sorceress of Grayskull? I do not even know what Grayskull is! "The girl looked desperate.

Now Adora 1 was desperate. '' So how did you get this sword ?! ''

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile.

'' And will this rrrreally worrrrrk? '' Felina 1 asked.

''We hope so. With the information of weaknesses of the two She-ras, we will at least defeat our. "Shadow replied.

''And the girls? Do they know about the plan? "Scorpia 1 asked.

"They think we're helping them defeat the heroine of their time. But think to me, if there is no She-ra here, there will not be one there. "Shadow replied with joy. '' Entrapta? Is the trap set up? ''

'' Yes. '' she replied with a smile.

'' So go. ''

xxXXXxx

'' I can't say much about the future, you know ... '' Adora 2 tried to explain, but it was interrupted.

''Yes, I know that. But that does not stop you from telling me how you got the sword. ''

Adora 2 gave a quick explanation of how she found the sword.

"This is very different from how I got it. You found her alone, without anyone having to bring to you..."

"It was not exactly alone. Bow and Glimmer were there too. ''

'' And you do not know the Sorceress of Grayskull. '' Adora 1 stated.

'' No, but since we're touching on the subject, what's Grayskull? '' Adora 2 asked.

"ADORA!" A voice cried out and they both turned and saw Corujito fly up to them.

"What was it?" They both asked.

'' The horde ... The horde is attacking. '' He pointed to where he came from.

'' Bow and Glimmer ... '' Adora 1 was interrupted by the bird.

"They're already taking some rebels there! And their descendants are just going to watch. ''

'' And me? '' Adora 2 asked.

'' You come with me, but you will not participate in the battle. We would not change anything else on the timeline. '' Adora 1 raised her sword. '' FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL! ''


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

'' Very well, spread out and take positions. Wait for the signal. '' Glimmer 1 gave the orders and the rebels obeyed.

"What about both of us?" Glimmer 2 asked.

"Stay hidden," she replied and walked away.

"But ..." Bow 2 said.

"Just stay here. You can't show up. "Bow 1 spoke and followed Glimmer.

Bow 2 snorted. '' I thought we were going to help them. ''

'' We can't change the past and you know it. '' Glimmer 2 replied.

Before they could say anything else, a unicorn landed near them and Adora 2 came down.

'' Stay with them. See you after the battle. "She-ra exclaimed and Swift Wind flew away.

"That's ..." Glimmer asked as Bow opened his mouth in surprise.

'' She-ra. '' Adora 2 replied with a smile.

xxXXXxx

'' So that's the She-ra of this time? '' Scorpia 2 asked herself. '' She looks a lot older than ours. ''

'' Everyone here is older than us, '' Entrapta replied as he played with her ancestor's tools. She picked up a very different screwdriver and grunted as it was taken from her hand.

'Excuse me, I would like the children to stay as far away from my equipment as possible.' "Entrapta 1 lifted the tool and pushed the teenager's chair to the other side of the vehicle.

''Children? We're 16. "Catra exclaimed.

'' And we are 25. That is, in a matter of age, you are children. '' Scorpia 1 replied. "Catra? Did you communicate the batmecs? ''

'' Actually the weapon is in them. She-ra will be so worried about us that she will not even notice them. "Catra 1 opened the door and exclaimed. '' Come on, we have a show to do. ''

Catra 2 smiled and tried to get out, but was stopped halfway. '' Hey, where do you think you're going? '' Her ancestor asked.

''Fight. I'm also a warrior. ''

'' No, you three are staying here. ''

''But.''

"I'm just following orders, and they have me get you three to stay here." The three of them left, leaving the three teens alone.

'' I do not believe it. '' Catra 2 exclaimed and held up his hands as he sat down in one of the chairs.

'' Actually the choice to leave us here is right, considering that we are from the future and nobody should know that we are here. '' Entrapta 2 commented.

"Let's think on the bright side, we can fire the gun!" Scorpia 2 smiled.

"What ?!" They both asked and Catra stood up to look. As she approached, she realized the control of the weapon.

Catra smiled. "They may be 25, but they're just as stupid as Kile." She took control. '' Now it's with us. Entrapta, keep an eye on the battle to know when and where to shoot. ''

'' Yes, ma'am! '' The princess began to work on it.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8.

"Not a bit?" Bow 2 asked pleading.

'' You know very well why we can't go with them. '' Adora 2 crossed her arms.

"But nothing prevents us from taking a peek." Glimmer 2 smiled and tele transported the three closer to the battle, where they had vision of the whole fight.

'' Look! '' Glimmer pointed at Bow 1 just as he shot an arrow at She-ra. She took the arrow and turned the sword into a bow. Seconds later the arrow exploded in one of the horde tanks.

'' They know how to fight! '' Bow 2 exclaimed.

Adora 2 nodded and looked with surprise as She-ra 1 took a turn followed by a kick, sending another pile of robots to the ground.

'' Sword for shield! '' The trio listened and the sword turned into a silver shield.

'' It's just like yours! '' Glimmer 2 exclaimed.

'' Actually mine is just like hers. '' Adora 2 corrected with a grin that turned to concern. "What's that?" She pointed.

'' It looks like it's aimed at the battle, '' Bow 2 exclaimed. "It looks like a gun."

Adora followed the angle the gun was aimed at. '' Oh no! '' She ran off.

"ADORA!" The two followed.

xxXXXxx

"Is she in sight?" Catra 2 asked.

'' Yes! '' Entrapta 2 rubbed his hands together. '' Waiting for the order to shoot. ''

'' Let's not disappoint them. ''

"Hey, can I give the order ?!" Scorpia 2 asked pleadingly.

''Very well. Give the order. ''

"Fire!" Scorpia 2 almost jumped out of his seat because of the excitement.

xxXXXxx

She-ra 1 defeated another robot when it felt someone pushing her and knocking her to the ground.

"She-ra look out!" She heard the voice of her descendant scream.

Frightened, she saw the girl fall after being hit by something that was for She-ra. "NO." She-ra lifted the sword, which began to glow very hard. The glow engulfed her and the girl, shielding them, before hitting each of the villains, leaving them confused and lost for several moments. The rebels did not waste time and incapacitated these villains.

"WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT SHOOTED BEFORRRRE THE TIME!" Everyone heard Catra scream as she struggled to keep herself upright.

She-ra lowered her sword and approached the pair of friends who tried to wake up Adora 2.

'' Please, wake up! '' Bow 2 shook the girl.

'' Let me try to cure her. '' She-ra knelt beside them.

They both looked at her. '' Do you have healing powers? Do you know how to use them? ''

The power princess nodded and put her hands on Adora's arm, but before she remembered something. '' Is she with her sword? ''

'' Yes. '' Glimmer 2 pointed to her friend's back.

'' We need to get out of here. '' She stood with the girl in her arms and Swiftwind appeared at her side. "BOW?" She shouted at the rebel. '' Can you finish here? ''

'' Yes I do, She-ra. '' He looked at the girl in his arms. '' Cure her. ''

She nodded and climbed onto the horse. "Go up," she ordered.

'' Can he take the four of us? '' Glimmer 2 asked.

'' Not usually, but today is an exception, '' the horse replied. ''Come on.''

They climbed onto the horse and stepped into the whisper forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SwiftWind led them to one of the most private places in the forest and She-ra set Adora 2 down as soon as she got off the horse and took her sword and the sword of girl.

'I need you two to get away, I don't know how much I might need.' She-ra looked over her shoulder at them, who nodded and walked away.

After taking the girl's hand and wrapping it around the hilt of the sword, She-ra crossed her own sword with that of Adora 2. '' For the honor of grayskull, may her wounds be healed immediately. '' She whispered and both swords began to shine in a blue glow.

After more than ten minutes of healing, the swords stopped shining and She-ra, who was on her knees so far, sat weak.

'' She-ra? '' Glimmer approached. ''It's all right?''

"I managed to cure her." She replied after taking a deep breath. '' But I'm very weak. ''

'' She'll wake up when? '' Bow knelt next to the power of the princess.

'' From here a few hours, I hope. We got lucky. This power is very powerful and was made for me. If we couldn't cure her in time, I honestly don't know what the effects of it would be. '' She-ra tried to get up on her own, but almost fell. She took Bow's outstretched hand and stood slowly.

"Let's take her to camp and keep an eye on her." She raised her sword. "By the power return." In a second she returned to Adora and watched Bow 2 take Adora 2 in his arms.

'' Go you three on SwiftWind. '' He said.

"Spirit." Adors corrected. '' His name in this form is Spirit. But we understand Bow. '' She went up and then Glimmer too. Bow left Adora 2 between the two to avoid the risk of falling and they headed for camp.

xxXXXxx

No one asked anything when they arrived at camp and Adora 1 asked to set up three tents next to her tent for the three to stay. None of them knew how long they would be there, and Adora 1 had already decided, if the girl didn't wake up until dawn tomorrow, she would take her to see Light Hope or Grayskull's Sorceress herself.

Dawn arrived and Adora 1 got up to see the girl. Not surprisingly, he found Glimmer and Bow sitting next to the young woman with her eyes half open.

''You woke up!''Adora 1 smiled and the girl smiled too.

'' But I feel like I didn't sleep at all. '' She yawned.

''I think it could be lightning effect. '' She knelt on the side of the mattress. ''And for that. Thanks.''

''No need to thank. You hadn't seen him. '' Adora 2 looked around. E 'What about my sword?'

Adora 1 looked at her with an apologetic look. ''I think you better not transform for a few days. I don't know what was in that lightning bolt that hit you. But it weakened me like She-ra when I healed you. '

'' And for safety's sake you're with her. '' Adora 2 yawned again.

''Yes. And you are falling asleep. Go back to sleep, I'll come see you later. "Giving Glimmer and Bow one last nod, she left the tent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'' I don't know the effects they may have had on her, but I don't want to be taken by surprise. You think you can find out? '' Adora asked the Sorceress by the sword stone.

'' You can bring her here. I'll be happy to help.''

'' I'll leave it to recover more. She can barely stay awake. ''

'' How long she's asleep? ''

''Some hours.''

'' Bring her to Grayskull. Now. '' The Sorceress is gone.

xxXXXxx

'' Grayskull is a place? '' Glimmer 2 asked.

'' Wow, that's amazing, but because the phrase 'the honor of ...' '' Bow 2 was interrupted by the finger of Adora 1 in front of his mouth.

'' Do not finish that sentence. I don't know why her either, I just talk and that's it.''

'' And can this Sorceress help her? '' Glimmer 2 asked.

''I hope so. Sleeping this much is not normal. Although everything in the horde has a retarded effect. One time Glimmer and I ended up smaller than a squirrel.''

'' A squirrel? '' Glimmer 2 exclaimed surprise.

'' At least our adventures do not involve this. '' Bow 2 smiled.

'' Not yet, at least. But wait a few years. "Adora returned the smile, although it is a smaller smile.

'Can't we wait a little longer? Looks like she's sleeping so well ... '' Glimmer 2 exclaimed.

''Not really. We need to go now. Wait for me here. ''

Adora stepped out of the tent and ran into Adam and Duncan.

"Adam!" She ran and hugged him and just like every time they met, he lifted her from the air with the hug. ''Why are you here?''

'' The Sorceress called us. She explained part of the story. "Her brother answered.

Duncan was the next to hug her. ''It is true? Another Adora, or Glimmer or Bow ... '' he asked enthusiastically. '' There was even a reboot? ''

'' A what? '' Adam asked.

"A reboot." Adora answered and Duncan explained.

'' This means that history has been repeated in the future, except that reboots may result in loss of facts or additions to other facts. It's as if they had redone the story, in this case of Adora. Many facts are the same as our Adora's. '' He pointed at her. '' But even more things have been changed. ''

"That explains a lot," Adora whispered. "But now is not the time for this, we need to take her to Eternia."

"That's why we came." Adam exclaimed. ''Where is she?''

"Come with me." Adora turned to go back to the tent when someone shouted. Adora! ''

It was the voice of Glimmer 2. '' Oh no ... '' Adora 1 ran into the tent, Duncan and Adam behind her, and found convulsing girl.

''Turn her sideways.'' She ran to their side with Duncan, letting Duncan do the rest.

''Will she be all right?'' Bow 2 asked.

"Adam, get them out of here!" Adora exclaimed and her brother did as requested.

'' We need to take her to Castle Grayskull now! Only Sorceress can help her. '

'' I don't understand, I healed her ... ''

''Not completely. She-ra's magic took her out of danger temporarily. We have to know what the horde used! And pray that her body will accept the medications of our time, otherwise we will need to go to the future ... '

As he said this, a portal opened in front of them and he lifted Adora 2 into his arms as he stabilized her.

As Duncan entered the portal, Adora ran to the tent entrance and called her brother and new friends. Everyone raced and entered the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Really, they help a lot and give me inspiration to continue writing this story, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Good reading!

Chapter 11

Bow and Glimmer paced. Trying to be distracted by anything they found. They even had Adam tell how he met Adora. Well, one thing leads to another and they found out that he is actually Adora's brother, and how she became She-ra.

'Does our Adora also have a brother somewhere? ´ Glimmer asked.

'' It's a probability. Maybe so, maybe not ... 'Adam answered.

They were silent for a minute, the thought that their friend was still in danger returned.

'' So ... '' Bow began to speak again to scare the thought. '' Here is Grayskull? We just listened to Adora's phrase, we never thought it was a place ... ''

'' It's a place, this castle is way older than I can imagine… '' Adam answered and stopped as soon as Adora entered the room.

'' We stabilized her. She's fine for now. '

'' I feel a 'but' coming there. '' Bow said.

'' But her body didn't accept 100 percent of our drugs. This means...''

"Will we have to go to the future and take care of her there?" Glimmer interrupted her.

Adora 1 nodded. ''I'm sorry.''

Glimmer lets out a nervous laugh. "Great, first that piece of early technology infects her with some kind of virus, now this?" She looks up and then at the twins. What else does Catra have up her sleeve for her to face? A giant robot? Bring her to another dimension to try to come back ... '

Adora and Adam looked at each other. Both have already had to face these things.

Bow put his hands on Glimmer's shoulders to stop her. '' And we helped her. We made Adora return to normal, get rid of the virus. And if need be we will help you with these other problems if they arise. But now we need to go back. ''

'' But what about Catra and ... ''

'' I'll put my rebellious to help. '' Adora exclaims. '' Any move them we will know, I have spies inside the area fear, this is possible. I'm sure Queen Angela will say the same as me, we will help you. It is not only our Etheria that is at risk now, but every timeline. It won't affect us, but it will affect future generations if something happens to her. ''

'' If you need more help, our parents can send the masters with us to Etheria. '' Adam added.

Bow reached out and pointed at them. ''Saw? We are not alone this time. Let's take her home. ''

Glimmer nodded slowly. '' We'll take her home. '' She nodded.

xxXXXxx

Later in the crystal castle.

'' The portal will open in a few minutes. The rebels know the orders, and you stay here in my seat while I follow them. If you can capture all three, keep an eye on them in Bright moon and wait for me to come back for both of us to take them to their time. "Adora explained again to her brother.

"I know." He was going to say something more when the portal opened. ''Good luck.''

'' Thank you, and for you too. '' She hugged him. '' If the horde attack ... ''

"He-man will do it." He let her go. '' Now go and save your descendants. ''

Adora turned and ran to the teenagers waiting in front of the portal. Bow passed first with Adora 2 in his arms, and Glimmer and Adora 1 followed.

xxXXXxx

'' I thought I told in so many words that it was not to shoot without waiting for my order! In addition to hitting the wrong girl, they ended up with the only lightning bolt! It was a single chance, and you three wasted it! 'Scorpia 1 screamed at the three girls as Catra 1 paced.

'Horrrrdak will send us to the mines if he knows!' She exclaimed.

'' And if he does not know? '' He asked Entrapta 2.

'' There's no way he can't know! 'Entrapta 1 shouted this time.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't annoyed us." Catra 2 said.

''We? Look here yourrrr ... '' Catra 1 started to approach, but was prevented by one of Entrapta 1's hair.

"Whether or not they are still our descendants, we can't do anything with them."

Scorpia 1 stopped in front of the vehicle window and took a deep breath trying to calm down when the Entrapta 2 communicator began to squeak.

The girl picked it up and called him. '' Emily, what's wrong? ''

(For those who didn't watch the reboot, 'Emily' is Entrapta's pet robot.)

The communicator screen began to glow with the message.

''Interesting. Looks like the princesses are back in the future with a blonde woman in a red outfit ... '

Catra 1 stares at her. '' It can only be the Adorrrra ... '' she whispers.

'' Yes, it has to do with Adora. She was unconscious in Bow's arms. I think that's where our lightning struck. '' Entrapta continues to speak and Catra 2 also looks at the princess.

"Wait, which Adora are we talking about?" She asked angrily.

'' What is unconscious? Our. The other must be theirs. "Entrapta 2 pointed at the three older women.

'' Red clothing blonde woman? It sure is Adora. "Entrapta 1 crossed her arms and then her eyes widened at the flick of a finger. ''I already know! If their worshiper needs help, and since the future She-ra cannot cure, then it means that the next to go to the future is our She-ra. We still have a chance! ''

Scorpia 2 and Catra 2 looked at each other. If not for the great risk of changing reality, they would have already revealed the secret of both She-ras.

Catra 1 approached her descendant. '' I think that the visit of you to ourrr time just shorrrt. Now it's our turrrn. ''

Entrapta 2 clapped his hands. '' You come with us? This is awesome! When did we leave? '

"Prreferably, rrright now." Catra 1 answered.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12.

The four of them came out on the other side of the portal and Adora 1 couldn't help but look amazed.

'' Where are we? '' She asked.

'' Brigthmoon. '' Glimmer said.

Adora looked at her. '' Brigthmoon? ''

''Not now. Come on.''

They ran into the palace and were paid off by some of the guards and they barred Adora from entering.

'Let her pass, she's with us!' Glimmer shouted and the guard obeyed. '' And warn the infirmary. We're going there. ''

xxXXXxx

Minutes later the entire castle knew of their arrival and Queen Angela appeared in the ward room where Adora 2 was.

''She is fine? Are you all right? '' She hugged Glimmer. '' I was so worried! ''

''MOM! Stop crushing me. "She teleported out of the hug as the queen hugged Bow and approached Adora 2, who was sleeping in bed. ''How is she?''

The two teenagers looked at each other, unsure how to respond.

'' This stable for now majesty. '' Adora 1 answered by two.

Angela turned around. She hadn't realized there was anyone else in the room. And Adora couldn't blame her, the queen was clearly worried about all three.

The queen of Brigthmoon stared at her and turned back to Adora 2. They were very similar. Very much. She approached the woman. '' You must be the first She-ra. Adora's ancestor. Nice to meet you.''

'' You can call me Adora while I'm not transformed. '' She shook the queen's hand after bowing. É 'It's an honor, your majesty.' '

Angela frowned. '' Adora? ''

''Yes. It's ... it's a complicated story. '' Adora smiled slightly. '' Soon everyone will understand that everything related to my family is complicated and she is my descendant, so ... ''

''How do you know she is part of your family?' ´ Angela asked.

"For only a legitimate member of the Eternal royal family can wield Grayskull's swords," Adora replied. '' A member who has the heart and pure soul. In my generation my brother and I were chosen. If she's not my descendant, she's from my brother. "Adora continued the explanation and looked into the queen's eyes.

Angela looked thoughtful. Probably thinking about Adora 2 had come to stop the horde is the only way to turn was part of a royal family of a planet that until recently was a mere myth.

''Very well. And how she got it? '' The queen sat next to Adora 2 bed and heard the whole story. In the end, Adora 1 handed the girl's protection sword to the queen, who placed it on the side of the bed.

xxXXXxx

Hours later Angela was on the balcony of her office until a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. '' Come in. ''

Adora 1 joined. "Did you ask to see me, your majesty?"

Angela nodded. ''Please sit.''

Adora sat down.

'' I need you to be honest. How sure are you that Adora, our Adora, is from your family? ''

''Lots of. As I said before, one of the requirements is to have the blood of the royal family of Eternia. Direct descendants of King Grayskull and Queen Veena. Hence the name powers and honor of Grayskull in the transformation. Why do you ask? '

'' The doctors said she probably will need a blood donation. But no one here is compatible. They don't know how, but that lightning is making her weaken even more. '

'' And you want to see if I'm compatible. '' A nod from the queen. '' I can take the exam tomorrow morning. I ... I'm really sorry. That lightning was for me ... '

'' Do not apologize. '' Angela interrupted. '' If you're right, and you are the ancestor of it then you better survive in the past for it exists now. Maybe it was made thinking of you, but it was meant for her to face. '

''It's very strong. I tried to cure her, but the healing power as She-ra was only part of the job, and she's only good for a few hours. "Adora's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

'' You know how to control your healing? ''

Adora nodded.

'' As soon as she wakes up you need to teach her. She has been trying to cure something for months, but she can't. '

When she wakes up, not if. Adora noticed and couldn't help but smile a little. She herself regards Angela as an aunt, and it was good to see that her descendant thought of her as something similar, or even closer. Probably as a mother.

From what she heard, Adora 2 didn't know about her past, her family, anything. A feeling that Adora 1 did not want to remember, but knew how the girl felt, after all the stories were very similar. too similar to not repair.

'' If you'll excuse me majesty, I'll go see her. '' Adora stood.

"Bow and Glimmer will probably be with her."

'Best friends, right?' '

''Yes.''

With a bow, the leader of the great rebellion turned to leave, but before reaching the door the queen asked.

''One last question. What are you in the past? Besides She-ra? '

"I am the princess of Eternia and leader of the rebellion, along with Queen Angela of my time."

Angela nodded.

xxXXXxx

Adora 1 came into the room and actually found both of them with Adora 2. It was late at night, but both were awake.

'' Still awake? '' She sat back down on the right side of Adora 2.

Bow nodded and Glimmer yawned.

'' Any change? ''

"Nothing," Glimmer replied, shaking his head. ''Nothing.''

'' And you can't sleep. '' It wasn't a question.

''Not.''

After a while in silence, Adora asked. "How about a story from one of the adventures of the rebellion?"

'' You are She-ra, you must have your story. We are thousands of years into the future, some facts may have been lost. "Bow looked at Glimmer and added. '' And ... and we want to learn to speak to her. '' He pointed his chin at the sleeping friend.

''Understand. Let's see ... a story of She-ra that may have gone into history ... '

'' What about when the She-ra defeated an entire platoon of the horde on a flying horse? Or did you save Taimor alone? 'Bow suggested, after all those were the most told stories.

'' There's a lot to talk about these, after all, become routine it. SwiftWind and I left, used a maneuver and working together we beat the soldiers, but Taimor is a story to tell. It was one of my first heroic acts as She-ra. I was so nervous, I had to make it and I was still learning, everything in my life had changed and I had just become leader of the rebellion ... 'So she told the story, remembering the moment. As she counted, she didn't contain the smile. That had been almost six years ago, but it seemed like a few days ago. Of course she wanted the war to end, but she couldn't help but wonder how time seemed to have dragged on in the early months, but then it flew by.

By the end of the story, Glimmer was already asleep and Bow was almost .. 'I'll tell you more tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep. "She whispered to the teenager, who nodded and slept.

Adora smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes, which still expressed concern, especially when she looked back at the sleeping girl. The princess of Eternia bent beside the teenager's head and spoke. '' You'll come out of it. Will tell their stories to the world. Your failures and victories. Our strength as She-ra is the strength we have in our hearts. When we transform, that force increases and becomes the power of the princess of power, remember that. '

She put her hand on the girl's shoulder and then left, heading for the room Angela had said she could sleep on. It didn't take long to arrive and even less to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is long overdue and I'm sorry about that! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story. Well, without further ado, the chapter:

Chapter 13

When morning came, Adora 1 had the feeling of being watched, for a moment she thought she was in the whispering woods and Kowl had entered her tent with some news, but then she remembered. She wasn't in the whispering woods, much less in her time. Opening her eyes, she sat up sharply, the sword that was under the pillows already in her hand, startling a blue-haired girl who screamed.

'' See, I said that the two were similar. '' The voice of Glimmer came across the room and only then realized that Adora actually had several girls -and Bow and another boy- in her room.

'' Good morning! 'A girl who looked very much like Perfume approached with a small bouquet of flowers. ''We knew who you are and we are very fans of the She-ras, both the previous ones and ours. And we're curious too. '' She explained and handed the flowers to Adora, who took them with a suspicious look.

'' Amazing. '' Another blue-haired girl - one older than the girl sitting on the edge of the bed - exclaimed turning to Glimmer 2. '' When you said they were alike, I didn't think even distrust was the same. ' '

Glimmer just nodded, like who say _I didn't sa_ _y?_

Adora looked at each person in the room and then spoke. '' Of all the things I thought of seeing when I woke up, finding a group was the last. Let me see, following the logic, you have the same name as my friends, then. Perfuma. '' She pointed at the girl who handed the bouquet, and she smiled and nodded. "Mermista." She pointed to the other girl. '' Frosta? '' She asked indecisive middle and the girl nodded frantically. '' Wow, okay, this has changed more than I expected. Spinerela and Netosa. '' They both nodded. "What about Sea Hawk?" The man nodded and tried to hug Marmista, but she pushed him away.

''What are you doing here? I thought you would stay with Adora?'' She asked Bow and Glimmer.

'' We needed to get out some of that room. Knowing Adora, she wouldn't rest until she found a cure for us if the seats were changed, and my mother also asked to give Adora some space to relax without anyone getting too high up, that is, besides the nurses and doctors. ' '

Adora nodded, but still spoke. '' Okay, I don't want to be boring, but I need to get ready for the day. '' She shoved the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed, realizing for the first time that she had slept in yesterday's clothes she shook her head and got up.

'' You're tall. 'Frosta commented. '' I think the Queen Angela height. Do you get bigger when you transform? '

''No. I get the same size. '

Before anyone could say anything more about Adora, Bow commented. '' It has clothes in the closet for you, I think it's your size. Nothing against your clothes, except she's not very common now ... '' He got embarrassed.

''Thank you.''

''Guys, let's at least go to the living room and leave the room for her to change!' 'Perfuma exclaimed and practically pushed everyone out. "We'll be waiting for you out here." She closed the double doors of the guest room.

Adora shook her head and went to the bathroom, minutes later she went out and walked to the closet. There were actually a few pieces of clothing, enough for her to choose which one she liked best. Opting for a burgundy red sleeveless T-shirt and black trousers, Adora dressed and put on her normal boots plus her red bracelets and the sword magically hidden behind her back. After looking in the mirror, the princess of Eternia left the room and walked to the living room, where the group was.

Adora shook her head and went to the bathroom, minutes later she went out and walked to the closet. There were actually a few pieces of clothing, enough for her to choose which one she liked best. Opting for a burgundy red sleeveless T-shirt and black trousers, Adora dressed and put on her normal boots plus her red bracelets and the sword magically hidden behind her back. After looking in the mirror, the princess of Eternia left the room and walked to the living room, where the group was.

As soon as she came in, the smell of strong pancakes made her more aware, she hadn't realized she hadn't eaten the night before.

'' We asked to bring the coffee here, I hope you do not mind. '' Bow greeted her.

'' Actually you read my mind. I was so busy with the rebellion and then with Adora that I forgot to eat. '

'' As someone forgets to eat? Don't you feel weakness? 'Frosta asked.

'' I was much of the day as She-ra, then the sword supplied this need by that time. ''

"Wow." Frosta exclaimed and pointed to an unoccupied armchair next to the couch. '' Sit there! ''

Adora prepared a plate of pancakes and a blue-colored juice that she honestly didn't know what flavor it was, and sat down where Frosta indicated.

'While you're the same as ours, you're very different.' Frosta exclaimed and Perfuma nodded.

''Bow told us about your **adventures**!'' Sea Hawk exclaimed and Adora 1 raised an eyebrow.

''Don't care. He always sings when he talks adventure. "Mermista commented upon seeing Adora's gaze. ''Please tell me your Hawk doesn't do that.''

Adora giggled. '' If he did I wouldn't be dating him. ''

'What?' Everyone exclaimed.

'' Too early to talk about it? '' Adora made a small grimace.

'' Oh no, my dear. '' A voice came from the door, turning a dark-haired woman stood next to Angela. '' It's just too weird. This is all weird. We have the same names as your friends, so it's hard to have a different image of a person with the same name. ''

Adora stood and bowed to both of them.

'' No need to bend my dear. '' A woman approached. '' For your face you do not know me. Try to guess who I am! You will get it right. ''

'' Aunt ... '' Glimmer was to speak, but was interrupted by SeaHawk.

'' Let her try. ''

Adora looked at her closely. '' Well, you are not very similar to my friends. I found out about clothes that look alike or powers, but ... sorry, I can't guess who you are. '

'' It's all right.'' She hugged Adora. '' I am Castaspella. Mysticor Chief Witch.''

"Casta?" Adora whispered in amazement.

''She's different? I mean, my ancestor. ''

"Well, considering she's a redhead, she's not Glimmer's aunt, doesn't wear a long dress, and loves yellow, yes," Adora replied.

Caste gave a smile.

'' Well, now we all know, we go to the meeting room. We need to talk. "Angela left the room.

'' She's pretty straightforward anyway. '' Casta explained.

"She's worried about Adora." Adora 1 interrupted her. '' I see that the era and generation has changed, but that doesn't ... ''

"Are you going to have the blood test now or after the meeting?" Caste asked.

''After. I want to see what Angela has to say first. Let's go.''


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14.

Upon arriving at the meeting room Adora 1 couldn't help looking around, everything was different, a constant reminder of her mission here.

'' So why this emergency meeting, Your Majesty? '' Bow asked.

'The horde was seen approaching, everyone is in position and I want you on the front line. If you don't mind, Adora, I want you there too. Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta from your time are coming together. ''

'' I didn't expect less than three. I'm surprised they didn't come before. '' The princess answered seriously.

'' Is that a yes? '' Angela asked hopefully.

'' Yes, it's a yes. ''

'' Great, ok, quickly changing the subject. Adora is showing signs of improvement, is able to return to normal after the transfusion, but we still need to clean up this mess of Catra. Our Catra. '' She added quickly.

'' I will not be returning to my Etheria while my villains are here. I know how they act. I will stay as long as it takes. ''

'' But what about your time? '' Perfuma asked.

'' I spoke to Light Hope and he told me that he won't be affected. Especially with my brother taking care of things there. ''

An explosion noise was heard from outside.

'' We need to go! '' Bow got up, with everyone. On instinct, everyone looked at Adora, who raised the sword.

'' She will ... '' Frosta asked smiling.

'' For the Honor of Grayskull! '' She shouted at the blade.

'' Yes. '' Glimmer replied with a smile.

Everyone's mouth opened as the sword shone and enveloped Adora from head to toe. While surrounded by blue magic, a cascade of white power emerged from the stone and transformed her into She-ra.

'' I am She-ra! '' She lowered her sword and held with the other hand.

As soon as the transformation was over, She-ra looked at her new friends, didn't have one that hadn't stopped and looked at her in shock.

'' We need to go. '' She exclaimed.

'' Seriously, what is your stylist who always has the same style? White clothes, golden details and red cape. '' Marmista asked.

'' I honestly don't know. '' She-ra replied. '' Bow, does Adora have a horse? ''

'' Did someone say SwiftWind? '' The horse appeared at the door. Looking curiously, he approached She-ra. '' Wait, I know you, don't I? ''

'' I'm the She-ra of the past. Swift, I need you to help me get somewhere. You can do it?''

''But of course. Come up!''

She mounted the horse and looked at the group. '' Before anything I need to remember you. Call me She-ra, none of the three can know my real identity. Come on SwiftWind! ''

The horse took flight and went out the window.

'' Is it for us to follow her? '' Perfuma asked.

'' I think so, come on! '' Bow exclaimed.

xxXXXxx

'' I don't believe we're in our first battle together! '' Scorpia 2 exclaimed. '' Isn't that too much? I remember my first battle with Catra and it was ... ''

Scorpia 1 put its claws on its head and sighed. '' Does she never stop talking? ''

''No. You get used to it, '' Catra 2 replied, her eyes still on the transportation controls. '' We're within the boundaries of Brightmoon. Prepare yourselves.''

'' She-rrra is prrobably alrrready therrre. '' Catra 1 exclaimed.

'' Technically she was already there, because ... '' Entrapta 2 was interrupted by a look from Catra 2. Basically she told the girl to shut up.

'' Because ... '' Entrapta 1 asked.

'' Nothing you can know. We like our reality like this, thanks! '' Catra 2 grunted.

'' Which She-ra we are talking about? '' Asked Scorpia 2. '' This is very confusing. ''

'' From ours. '' Both Catras responded and looked at each other.

'' Actually, I think that only ... '' Entrapta 2 stopped talking as soon as she received another look from Catra 2. With a nervous laugh, she went back to the seat and was quiet.

xxXXXxx

'' Where is she? '' Glimmer asked Bow after several minutes of the battle had started.

Bow looked up at the skies, after leaving the palace, he had no longer seen the princess of power. '' I have no idea ... '' He whispered in response. Looking around, he saw something behind Perfuma. '' Perfume, behind you! ''

The girl jumped away and looked where Bow had pointed. '' Who? '' She asked.

Scorpia 1 appeared in that place. '' Don't bother to fight, children. Show me where is Adora. Hordak will be very happy to see that traitor again. ''

Within seconds, everyone was engaged in individual battles, Glimmer and Catra 2, Bow and Scorpia 2, Marmista and Entrapta 1, SeaHawk and Scorpia 1 and Queen Angela and Catra 1.

'' You don't know what you're getting into. The timeline ... '' Bow tried to scream, but grunted after barely deflecting a Scorpia 2 blow. Taking an arrow, he captured it and turned to her ancestor, shooting another arrow and capturing it.

'' Fool just like the first Bow. Do you really think that a simple arrow can hold me ?! '' She let go very easily and stood up.

Catra 1 lowered the mask and turned into a purple panther and set out to attack Angela.

'' She can transform! '' Entrapta 2 exclaimed in the communicators. She had stayed in transport and watched the battle from a distance.

''Oh no! Are you serious? '' Perfuma replied, scared. So much to worry about and even more?

Angela flew a few feet away from the panther. Casting a small ray of power at her, making the other woman growl in anger.

When out of nowhere, all they stopped. The air seemed to get heavier, the magic more concentrated. As if by instinct, everyone looked at Brithgmoon's runestone and found the source of what was doing that.

With the sword raised, She-ra called the powers of the planet to her, as she had done all those years ago to protect the kingdom of Brightmoon in her time. All the princesses began to shine and She-ra shone even more brightly and pointed the sword at the invading force. The princesses turned and pointed their hands at the same place. One moment the horde was there and the next no more.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15.

'' Where… where did they go? '' Glimmer asked startled, looking at her mother as soon as they stopped glowing.

'' They were sent close to the fear zone. '' A voice answered. Looking up, she saw She-ra 1 and Swiftwind 2 approaching.

'' How did you do that? '' Perfuma looked at her in shock, never having seen such power.

'' I just called my powers and those of the planet to come together. Nothing much, although it was a lot of power ... I had never seen power so concentrated before. '' The princess of power came down from Swiftwind with a frown.

'' Do you know what it is? '' Bow asked and the princess shook her head, no.

'' Well, let's go in. We've already spent a lot of time out here. '' Angela spoke to the group and then looked at Adora. '' Later I'd like to know how you so easily controlled the power of our stone, but at the moment I ask you to do what you promised me yesterday. ''

She-ra 1 nodded and looked at the horizon, as if confirming that there was no one from her time looking. Only when she was sure that no one else was in the horde did she raise her sword and become Adora again.

xxXXXxx

As Adora 2 did not show any change, her ancestor donated some of the blood to the girl. Although she knew that doctors would first have to see if she was compatible with Adora 2. While waiting for Adora 1 she stayed with the princess's ring. While everyone was talking, she studied the sword of Adora 2. Reading the writings on the blade.

'' Can you read that language? '' Bow 2 asked.

''Yes. In my day there are two types of writing. This and yours. Part of the planet uses one and the other part uses the other, so everyone learns both. ''

'' And what's written? '' Frosta asked.

''Nothing more. The name of the sword and She-ra. '' She replied.

'' Name of the sword? Since when does the sword have a name? '' Mermist asked boredly.

'' Most do. '' Angela replied as she sat on the couch in the private room where everyone was. '' Since almost everything is the same as its time, I believe the names of the swords are the same. ''

'' Uhum. '' Adora agreed without paying much attention and took out her sword and placed it next to it.

'' And it would be? '' Glimmer 2 spoke with a smile.

'' Sword of protection. '' Adora replied. '' But what I don't understand is not the name. The blade looks a little more fragile than mine and the hand guard is the same shape as my tiara. I honestly don't know what to think. '' She put away her sword and placed Adora 2 on the coffee table before leaning against the back of the sofa.

Everyone looked at the princess.

'' And why exactly can't it be said that you're She-ra? '' Perfuma asked out of nowhere.

'' Perfuma! '' Frosta exclaimed.

''I'm curious!''

Adora smiled a little and looked out the window. '' In my day it's very dangerous to reveal that. The true identity of the princess of power is one of the greatest secrets in the universe, in addition to being very difficult. This year I am seven years old as She-ra in October. Seven years hiding this dangerous secret from everyone. Only very few know that Adora and She-ra are the same person, like Madam Razz, Kowl and Broom. But Lighthope has helped me a lot with that and ... '' She stopped talking and snapped her fingers when she looked at the princesses. ''It is!''

Everyone looked at each other without understanding and Adora explained. '' Light Hope. The one from that time! She can help Adora. ''

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other. '' We need to go to the crystal castle. ''

'' Do you know the location? '' Angela asked and her daughter nodded. '' So go now. We don't know what that lightning can do to it if we wait a little longer. ''

The two teenagers stood up. '' Come on. '' Glimmer spoke before the two left running.

Adora 1 took the sword of her descendant and placed it in the fat next to her own before following them.

xxXXXxx

Swiftwind took them to the crystal castle as fast as their wings could carry them. It didn't take long, and they arrived at the castle door.

'' Adora said she has a password to enter in case someone other than her does ... '' Bow commented.

'' Is the password on the door by any chance? '' Adora asked as she placed her right hand on the cold surface.

'' Yes, you can ... '' Glimmer was interrupted.

'' Eternia. '' Adora spoke and the door opened. Everyone entered.

'' For a moment I forgot that you can read that writing. '' Glimmer exclaimed and Adora laughed a little.

They all walked down a dark corridor and reached the central hall.

Nothing lit up or made any noise, so Adora exclaimed loudly. '' Light Hope! ''

The response was almost immediate. Everything shone in shades of blue, pink and purple.

Light Hope appeared in the middle of the room looking a little scared. And that was very unusual for her.

'' Recognized Administrator. '' She spoke. '' Queen of power. '' She continued and Adora raised an eyebrow. '' What can I do for you, your majesty? ''

'' Queen? '' Bow asked and Adora waved her hand. '' Later. '' She replied and looked back at Light Hope.

'' I want to know everything you've recorded about ancient lightning. Side effects and everything. ''

'' An unusual search majesty. But I will do as requested. '' She is gone.

'' What happened here? '' Glimmer asked.

'' Just what it looked like. Apparently I became queen of power and I am still alive at this time. Now the question that doesn't want to stop is where am I? I from that time, I mean ... ''

The two teenagers looked at each other and Bow spoke. '' She's almost like a computer. You must not have noticed the difference between you now and you from the past. ''

Adora agreed and Light Hope reappeared with various data in different places in the room. Adora walked to the nearest one and started reading. ::: This can take hours. ::: She thought.

'' With all due respect, Your Majesty, I thought you were ... away. ''

Adora was silent without knowing how to respond.

Light hope nodded and asked. '' Something more specific that you want to know? ''

'' How to reverse the symptoms caused by an old energy beam. ''

'' What symptom? ''

'' Unconsciousness and loss of strength. ''

'' Result found. '' All data disappeared and one just appeared in front of the trio. Swiftwind watched from a distance.

The three looked, but only Adora managed to read and frowned after a while. ''Is this right?''

'' I'm afraid so. ''

'' What's right? '' Bow asked in fear.

'' And do you have it here? ''

'I have part of the ingredients. But the last one has been missing for a thousand years, since Mara brought us to the dimension of despondos. ''

Adora immediately raised her head. '' Who did what? ''

'' Oops, this isn't the time to know that. '' Glimmer practically screamed. '' We'll talk about Mara later. ''

'' What's missing? '' Bow looked at the list, but couldn't read it, he thought to himself of making Adora teach him to read that writing after she woke up.

'' Starlight. '' Adora replied. '' How in a starless world am I going to get starlight? ''

'' I thought it was impossible to catch the starlight ... '' Glimmer risked speaking. When she was little, she studied about. No success stories have been recorded.

'' Difficult, but not impossible. '' Adora looked at her. '' Casta has done this once. It took days, but it did. She never used it. Maybe she still has ... '' She looked at Light hope, who handed over a bag full of things. '' Thank you, but we have to go now. ''

xxXXXxx

When they were gone, Bow asked.

''What's the plan?''

'' I'll go back to my time. Ask Castaspella for the starlight and I'll be back as soon as possible. '' She handed the bag to Glimmer.

'' What if there's an attack? ''

'' They attacked a short time ago, it will take a while to gather the troops and that all are in accordance with the plan. '' Adora raised her sword and transformed.

'' How are you going to get back? We don't have portals here ... '' Glimmer held her arm after the transformation.

'' Light Hope will open one. '' She-ra replied.

'' But ... '' Bow said.

'' My Light Hope. '' She clarified.

The two teenagers watched as a portal opened in front of the princess of power. '' Go back to the Brightmoon palace and wait for me. Don't touch the bag, and don't let anyone touch it, okay? I'll be right back. '' She crossed the portal.

The two teenagers climbed the Swiftwind and returned to the palace.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

While the heroes split in order to heal Adora 2, the villains fought each other.

'' How did we lose so fast? '' Catra 2 asked indignantly. ''What happened?''

'' Our She-ra happened. '' Scorpia 1 replied. '' She used an old trick. And we fell ... again! ''

'' How many years have you faced her? '' Scorpia 2 asks innocently, earning a snarl from Catra 1.

Meanwhile Entrapta 2 was typing on the computer very quickly. '' If we want to win, we have to attack now. ''

'' Why do you say that? '' Catra 1 asked.

'' No, she's right, they don't expect a surprise attack. ''

'' But She-ra will be there. '' Scorpia 2 cried out.

''Not really. A portal has just been opened ... '' Entrapta turns to them. '' She-ra has just crossed over to your time. ''

'' Did she run away from the battle? '' Catra 2 asked with a smile. '' In the end she's not as brave as you say she is. ''

'' She didn't run away. There was some reason why she went back there. This idiot always has something up her sleeve '' Entrapta 1 replies.

'' Forget about her, we have to take the chance. '' Catra 1 exclaimed. '' She never gave this breach before. We won't waste it. ''

Catra 2 picked up the communicator and called the troops. ''Let's go back. We'll attack now. ''

xxXXXxx

The two teenagers came down from Ventania and ran to the medical wing. Everyone was there with Adora 2.

'' Where is She-ra? '' Angela asked.

'' Back to the past. She went to get the last healing ingredient in Adora. ''

''Cure? Did she find it? '' Frosta stood up.

''Yes. All the ingredients are in the bag. '' Bow pointed to the bag Glimmer was carrying.

'' Can we see? '' The girl asked.

'' She-ra told no one to touch the bag until it comes back. '' Glimmer replied while placing the bag on top of the dresser. ''How is she?''

'' She woke up half an hour and passed out again. Speaking strange things ... '' Angela replied

'' Strange how? ''

'' Stars, Mara and the crystal castle. '' Perfuma replied. '' But she fell asleep soon after. Doctors don't know what could be causing this. ''

'' How about lightning from the past? Isn't that enough for them? '' Glimmer replied a little thicker than he wanted.

'' Glimmer, they're doing everything they can. We are several millennia of years in the future. Everything has evolved since the time of this She-ra. ''

'' But some things have regressed. '' Bow commented, but was quiet because of the queen and princess.

Everyone went on talking for a few more minutes before they felt an explosion on the palace wall.

''How can be? Another attack? But ... it's only been a few hours! '' SeaHawk shouted as he rose from where he had fallen.

''We do not have time. Come on, everyone out, we have to give She-ra more time to come back! '' Angela shouted and everyone complied. '' I just hope she'll be back soon ... '' She exclaimed before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

A / N: I will be skipping the battle scene because I have no creativity to create one, I hope you understand. Good reading!

Hours later, She-ra returned with the final ingredient, surprised to find everyone in battle. The princess of power looked around the empty hall and ran to the infirmary, quickly finding Adora's room, the first thing she found was the bag on top of a dresser, thanking Glimmer silently, she took the bag and started to prepare the cure. In the end, Casta had used half the powder, so he had to get more. With She-ra's help, it took half the time, but it still took time.

'' Don't worry, I'm here ... '' She-ra exclaimed to Adora, who was unconscious. '' You'll feel a little dizzy, but it will be over soon ... '' She finished preparing the cure and put it in a syringe.

::: Please give right ... ::: She prayed inwardly to inject content on the girl's arm.

The effect took about two minutes to happen, when suddenly the girl sat up abruptly.

'' Calm down ... take a deep breath ... '' She-ra 1 put her hand on Adora's back.

'' What ... where am I? I ... '' She looked around. '' Are we in my time? ''

She-ra just nodded. '' Yes, and speaking of time, we don't have it now. Transform. '' She took the sword and handed it to Adora.

''Are you sure? I'm still a little dizzy. '' Adora hesitated.

'' I'll need help. This is the best time to take my villains to the past. ''

Adora took the sword and stood up. Almost falling in the process, if She-ra had not held her Adora knew she would be on the ground right now. They both heard the sounds of battle.

''Fast.''

'' For the honor of Grayskull! '' Adora screamed.

She-ra 1 smiled as she watched the girl's transformation. A lot has really changed in the last millennia.

'' What did I miss? '' She-ra 2 asked playfully.

'' Our friends can explain to you later. Come on. '' She-ra 1 put her hand on the girl's back and they both ran away.

''Our friends? Why don't you explain? '' She-ra 1 asked confused.

'' If my plan works, I'll go back to my time today with those three. ''

Both turned in a corridor.

xxXXXxx

Bow 2 fired one of his new shock arrows at Catra 1, which he deflected at the last moment. As she was in her feline form, she managed very quickly, but before reaching bow 2 she was knocked over by a wave. Bow looked gratefully at Marmista, who just gave him a nod and went back to fighting. Angela looked at the palace worriedly again. Had She-ra returned? Had she done it?

His response was not long when both She-ras appeared side by side at the palace gate, swords drawn and ready for the fight.

Both Catras stood up and faced their enemies.

'' That won't work. '' Scorpia 1 blurted out and Everyone looked scared at the four.

'' This is unprecedented. A battle that spans generations ... '' Entrapta 2 grumbled to herself and all the villains heard her on the communicator.

The first to attack was Catra 1 who jumped on She-ra 1, who jumped to the side. It did not take long for the two to fall in a hand to hand fight, their descendants also fought. The fight around the two continued. Although everyone's attention was partly on the battle for the four.

The extra troops the horde took were soon confronted by the royal guards, but it seemed that the number of soldiers continued to grow.

With part of her attention in the battle around her, She-ra 2 managed to get close to her ancestor while fighting Catra 2. Her ex-best friend kept talking about the usual nonsense while fighting.

'' I don't know how long they can take it! '' She-ra 2 whispered, but it was enough for her ancestor to hear.

She-ra 1 looked from a corner to a specific point on the battlefield and gave a small smile. ''Wait a minute...

She-ra 2 frowned, but obeyed, Catra 1 stopped attacking as soon as she saw the smile on the enemy's face.

''What did you do?''

She-ra 1's smile widened.

'' Who did you call? '' Catra attacked again, angry. Their descendants have a short break to observe.

'' Some friends. '' She-ra 1 replied and several portals opened around the field, next to each princess her ancestor appeared. Everyone stopped to watch. The Hordeans took a few steps back.

Bow and Glimmer 1 appeared shortly after and asked She-ra with a smile. '' Called us? ''

'' You're late. '' She-ra replied with a playful smile to friends before turning to Catra 1, who returned to turn into cat and growl. She-ra 1 looked at her friends. '' Get the horde out of here, we don't have much time to go back to our time. ''

They nodded and saw She-ra 2 shout something like that. '' Fight alongside them! ''

The four started fighting again while chaos spread around them.

After a while, Scorpia 1 and Entrapta 1 started to approach slowly, walking with their backs to them. The four stopped fighting. Catra 2 realized that her friends were retreating with the troops, but Scorpia 2 was waiting for her to be able to leave.

Catra 2 looked around, both generations of rebels side by side with wielded powers and weapons, she heard She-ra 2's voice speak to her. 'This battle is not yours, Catra. I will let her go this time, we will continue with this later. '' They heard someone fall to the ground, when they turned around, they saw Catra 1 getting up and going backwards to the other villains. She-ra 1 with the sword pointed at the enemy.

Catra 2 ran out, the rebels let her pass and they saw the transport leave as soon as she entered.

'' What are you going to do, She-ra? '' Catra 1 asked mocking the heroine, although clearly aware of the downside.

She-ra 1 looked at her descendant and nodded. The girl raised her sword and all the princesses belonging to the princess's ring shone. The colors came out of them and merged as they focused on the villains. The rebels of the past closed their eyes because of the light.

When the light went out, the three were unconscious.

She-ra 2 lowered the sword. '' It will make them forget about that visit. ''

Her ancestor put a hand on her shoulder with a smile and then hugged her. ''I'm very proud!''

She-ra 2 returned the smile and hugged her back. With that, several portals opened around them. While the embrace was taking place, the rebels took the villains into the past and returned to say goodbye. After the goodbyes, everyone entered the portals until there was only She-ra left.

When the two left, She-ra 1 spoke. '' If you need anything, some help ... try calling me. I'm going to ask Light Hope to keep an eye on it. '' She took a crystal that was hidden in a secret pocket on the cover and gave it to the girl. '' If you need, call me here. I will respond when I can. '

''Thanks. For everything...''

''Not. I thank you. '' She looked at the rebels and said goodbye to them before entering the portal, which closed after she entered.

All the princesses ran and hugged Adora, who had transformed again as soon as the portal closed.

'' Glad you're fine! '' Glimmer exclaimed as he hugged the girl.

Bow nodded as he hugged them both.

'' It looks like we've all learned something these days. '' Angela came over and hugged the three.

'' A teaching I'll never forget. '' Adora replied.

''As well? You were unconscious most of the time! '' Frosta commented.

'In these last few hours, since I woke up, she told me a lot that I should know. I mean, while we were coming into battle. ''

'' And you're going to tell us everything, right? '' Perfuma asked.

Adora nodded with a smile.

xxXXXxx

Thousands of years in the past.

''So? Did you get it? '' SeaHawk asked his bride as they looked at the stars. He hugged her from behind while asking.

'' Yes. '' It was the simple answer.

'' And are you going to tell me about your adventure? '' He kissed her on the cheek.

'' Another time, Hawk, now I just want to look at the stars ... '' She looked up again. Her fiance nodded and leaned his chin over her head as he watched the constellations.

EPILOGUE

Thousands of years in the future, out of the dimension of despondos. Planet Eternia.

The blonde woman rose from the throne. A thousand years ago the crystal castle had been taken to Eternia for security. The only thing Mara hadn't been able to take to spouses, although being outside Etheria did not lessen her duties as guardian of the palace and being Light Hope.

She lifted her long white dress slightly so she could walk and walked to the window. She felt the power of Etheria, as strong as before, but even more. A sensation that she had felt thousands of years ago when she visited that time, her time now, for the first time.

Adora 1 looked at the stars. In his day it was already dangerous, but with this new Horde prime lurking in the universe, the powers of both castles - grayskull and crystal - kept them hidden from the rest of the universe with shields and force fields.

She sighed. It was time for Etheria to come out of the despondos and she wasn't so sure how it was going to happen, but it didn't matter, she was going to help her friend win this new war.

End?

 _A / N: First I want to thank everyone who read it! I want you to know that I loved writing this fanfic. It is different and at the same time similar to what I already write. I confess that I lacked ideas in some parts, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I do not know if I will make a sequel, so I left the ending open, but it is likely that I will not write this continuation anytime soon (if there is a continuation)._

 _As I said at the beginning, I don't have She-ra the princess of power, She-ra and the princesses of power or He-man and the masters of the universe, my fanfics are not profitable, they are for entertainment purposes only._

 _If you didn't understand something about the story due to the translation, comment in the comments section and I'll try to fix it. As you know, I don't speak English and I have to translate my stories before posting._

 _I look forward to your feedback on the story. Did you like it? Didn't like it? Need to improve any chapter? Any ideas for future fanfictions about our favorite princesses of power? Comment!_


End file.
